


Melting

by Angelicah



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicah/pseuds/Angelicah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time of this couple, when they are acrossing Helcaraxe.<br/>脑洞属于我那位神棍的室友君（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

感觉到从背后被抱住的时候，Finrod从本就不深的睡梦中惊醒了过来，些许下意识的挣动让他感到自己的一缕头发被扯紧了——他顺着头发延伸的方向看过去，目光所及之处，是Idril熟睡的小脸，发梢仍被她紧紧地攥在手心。  
朔风的呼啸从未止歇，隐隐还有不知何处传来的冰块断裂的声响，自从进入这极北之境的冰峡中，这些声响早已成为永恒的背景音。白天的变故还历历在目，惊恐还深深刻在Idril在睡梦中也仍紧蹙的眉间，或许是冰海的寒冷足以冻结一切的缘故，她一声都没哭喊，只是在Finrod闻讯赶来从她父亲手中抱过她之后，就一直紧握着一缕金发不肯松手。  
不过此刻，在Finrod的耳际纠缠的是另一种微弱的声音和全然有别于寒冷的温热气息；而即使隔着好几层衣衫，紧贴在他背脊上的肌肤还是传递着有力的心跳和久违的体温。

他一时想不起上一次被Turgon这样抱在怀里是多久以前的事，或许还是他尚未学会骑马的时候，他们曾同乘一匹马，他的堂兄坐在他身后，用一只手操控缰绳，另一只手紧紧环着他的腰。  
现在——那只手也环在他的腰上，远比儿时有力得多，几乎将他牢牢嵌在怀中。粗重的呼吸从耳根向后移去，头发被鼻翼拨开，灼热的气息直接扑打在裸露的后颈，当他分辨出接踵而来的柔软的触感来自嘴唇时，他的肩背陡然僵直了起来。

“别……Itarille还……”  
他向着Idril那边挪了几寸，尽可能放低声音提醒他的堂兄——没有比现在更糟糕的时机了。但这取得了反效果，他并未得到诉诸语言的回答，滚烫的双唇仍在他的颈侧流连，连同紧拥着他的肩膀的手臂一起颤抖着，而原本环在腰际的手则撩开了外衣的下摆，隔着单薄的里衣抚上胸口，试探性地触碰之后，指腹重重地在乳尖上搓揉起来。  
在不致弄醒孩子的程度之内，微弱的反抗完全起不了作用。几近粗暴的力度之下，从未被如此蹂躏过的乳尖很快红肿挺立。紧密贴合的身躯隐藏不了任何细微的变化，火热坚硬的东西原本抵在尾椎的位置，在下身的衣物被急切地扯掉之后，沿着臀缝滑进了两腿之间，在并拢的大腿根部挺动磨蹭。  
“呜……”两腿之间被逐渐沾湿的感觉羞耻得难以言表，他蜷起身体挣扎起来，“不行……”  
“别动……”紧贴在他耳廓上的双唇翕动着，若即若离的摩擦带来的酥软感远比词句本身的意义更鲜明，“我并不想……”

这谎话实在不太高明，但足以令他信以为真地安静下来。被Turgon的手抚摸过的地方都像烧起来一样，顺着胸口、腰身蔓延向小腹——以及更隐秘的地方。当那里被温热的掌心包裹住，敏感的前端被毫无保留地捻弄时，他不得不咬住自己的手背，以免发出声音吵醒了睡得正熟的孩子。

Idril在厚厚的斗篷里笨拙地翻了个身，把手里的那一缕金发向自己那边拽了些许，Finrod不得不跟着又挪过去几寸，原本附骨的寒冷连同思考的余裕一起消退了，风声似乎也黯淡下去，沉默令人窒息，只余下不知来自于谁的、被极力压抑的喘息声漂浮在狭小空间的上方，但肌肤与肌肤紧密贴合与相互摩擦的触感却格外真实。他的肩仍被Turgon的手臂紧紧地拥住，两腿之间已经一片潮湿滑腻，即使尽力并紧，对于阻止那仿佛永无止境的、令人羞耻的磨蹭也毫无用处。

这太荒诞了。  
这个念头只停留了一瞬，便被细小冰凉的触感驱散了。原本应当滚烫的水滴在下落的过程中迅速地冷却，落在他裸露的脖颈和肩头，有几滴甚至沾在嘴角，咸涩的味道透过唇缝渗进嘴里。  
那是泪水。  
“汝等将洒下无数的泪水”——北方预言的开头又回响在脑海里。而这绵延无尽的冰峡所带来的，只不过是个开始罢了。Finrod叹了口气，Idril的金发和恢复了少许血色的脸庞在他眼前模糊了起来，他垂下眼睫，抓紧了环在他肩头的手臂，挺起腰向后迎凑过去。

他的堂兄停顿了片刻，似乎惊讶而疑惑，但是下一秒就以不容抗拒的力道，用膝盖分开他的腿，两手握着臀瓣分开了一些，咬着他的颈侧沉身插了进去。  
从未开拓过的后穴被深深填满，有如身体从中间被径直破开一般的疼痛令他呜咽了一声。还没有什么喘息的机会，腰身就被扣紧，抽送的动作急促而沉重，带来几乎顶到内脏的鲜明印象。他不得不在力所能及的范围里稍微调整了角度，紧咬着自己的手背，把所有声音深压在喉间。

他并非没有想象过这种事，在他们更为年少的时代，拥抱或交换亲吻这类的事也并不罕有——他无法否认自己甚至稍微有些期待更进一步，并曾为这荒唐的期待自嘲许久；然而现实却荒诞百倍，血亲兄弟在失去妻子的当晚以这样的方式索求他，就像是急切地想要填补什么因脆弱和无助而崩塌的部分。

喷吐在后颈的呼吸越来越粗重，而同样加剧的动作将他的意识逼往空白的边缘，血与体液让抽插变得顺利，疼痛逐渐远去，他知道自己已经完全兴奋起来，坠向小腹之下的炽热感令他不自禁地将手探下去，这只手被Turgon握住，然后带着颤抖一起抚上敏感的前端。起初的几次还是在身后的冲击之下被动地在手心中摩擦，但他很快便被全然陌生的感觉攫住，开始不由自主地挺动腰身。  
“不行……”当Turgon按住他的侧腰、愈加深入地侵掠时他几乎想要不顾一切地挣扎和喊叫出声，但最终只是蜷缩起身躯、紧咬下唇小声啜泣，“不行，我会……”  
“不要紧，别动……”Turgon在他耳侧艰难地出声，听起来沙哑、气息紊乱并且格外遥远，“很快……”  
灼热的体液灌入体内时他有了瞬间的失神，Turgon一手紧箍在他腰间，另一手捂住他的嘴，他因而不确定自己是否以相当的音量喊出了声，Idril不安地翻动的身影在眼前模糊了，唯有被揪紧的头发牵出的疼痛感仍然鲜明。他在这禁锢之中全身绷紧，呜咽着被席卷而来的、从未体验过的冲动淹至没顶。

一切过去之后仍有很长一段时间，他们都保持着原有的姿势没有动。Turgon将脸埋在Finrod后颈的长发中，心跳和呼吸的节奏都沉重凌乱。Finrod仍有些茫然地睁大了双眼，目光缺乏焦点，而泪水不受控制地大颗滑落，在枕上留下一片冰冷刺骨的印痕。  
大约不会有比此刻更能令语言显得苍白无力的时刻了。Finrod想。他想要挣扎起身，至少处理一下这尴尬的局面；但在这冰天雪地之中，这方寸之间的一点温度却如此难以割舍。他又蜷了蜷，让自己的背更紧地贴在Turgon的胸口，Turgon无言地搂住他，用一件旧斗篷将彼此裹在一起。  
他们就这样沉沉睡去。

+++++++++++++++++++

Finrod从睡梦中睁开眼时，满天的星光透过垂柳和细叶榕的树冠洒落在他身上。距离天亮似乎还有一段时间，虫鸟的鸣叫都已歇去，四周静谧，除了西瑞安大河的流水，再没有其他的声响。  
他翻了个身想要坐起，环在他腰间的手臂却加了一分力。“你醒了？”Turgon的声音从耳后传来，听来清醒如常，就好像他并未入睡过。  
“我做了个梦。”Finrod说。他翻过身来，与堂兄四目相视，“梦见我们在寒冷刺骨的黑暗里……”  
Turgon愣了片刻，然后他明显局促了起来。“我……”他最终只吐出这一个单词。  
“……那么让我们不说这个。”Finrod善解人意地笑了笑，但随即眨了眨眼，“Itarille还好吗？我有三十年没见过她了。”他对着星空伸出手去比划了一下，“——那时，她还只有那么一点大。”

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> ps，其实Finrod本来想说的是Ulmo让他们做的梦，有关黑暗将临的预示……但某些心虚的精分分钟想歪了，于是就被顺势调戏了=v=（←纯属脑补，别当真。


End file.
